The Darkness Within Us
Start Date 2/6/14 The time was 10:45. I was getting ready to go to sleep after working hard on gathering data to keep on file on the subject of the “'Moth-Man'”. But before I could turn out the light; I heard a loud noise coming out from outside my window. I’m writing this down as fast as I can because I fear that whatever is out there will burst through that window at any second. I hear it. . . Walking around on my roof. . . It must be drawn by the light illuminating from my bedroom. I almost ran out of there when it made that same loud scratching sound again. If my hunch is correct either The Moth-man flew all the way down here from Virginia to get me (sarcasm). Or one of my future planned research topics decided to pay me a visit a little early. Either answer is just as equally terrible as the other right now. Mostly because of how unprepared I am this time; I barely have anything on file right now that might help me! . . . Wait. . . I just heard something. . . It’s toying with me. . . It wants me to know it’s here. . . Watching me. . . “What could it be?” I’m not going to take any chances by looking out to see what monstrosity lurks on the other side of that window; just waiting for me to provoke it. Time: 11:09 pm All noises outside my window have stopped so far. Either it’s waiting for me to look or it left for the night. I don’t think I’ll be getting much sleep tonight. . . . *Sigh* Day 2 of Research 2/7/14 Today’s research on what made that horrible noise last night has been inconclusive so far. But I have gathered more data to keep on file. I've gathered more information on Moth-Man, Zalgo, The Creature(also known as B.O.B. - Brutal Obscene beast), and I found out more on the subject of the original story of “Who was Phone?” . . . . This information will help my along with many others in the future. Strange things have been happening ever since last night; from the strange sounds becoming more frequent, to loud crashing sounds coming from somewhere near-by while I am in school. But no mess or source of the sound located. I have to find out what this thing is before someone gets hurt. I should get back to my research for a solution. Time: 11:26 pm I think I may have seen a strange figure outside my home earlier. It was too dark to see who or what it was but it vanished right before my eyes as a car passed behind it. . . Very strange . . . I’ll make sure to see if there are any similarities in my research files of what I had just witnessed just hours ago. I think it may be something no-one has ever seen before and tell the tale. Day 3 of Research 2/8/14 No new information was found during today’s research. Everything just leads to more dead-ends. But on the bright side nothing strange has happened at all today. I should take this moment of peace to rest. I haven’t gotten any sort of sleep since “'That day'”; all the way back to my very first encounter with a CreepyPasta character. Each day these “'Things'” I research get harder and harder to bare. It is very difficult for one man to deal with all of this on his own. So I have begun to look for an assistant. To help with my research, filing, and keeping track of future research topics. I better get some sleep; you never know when the next time will be when I will be able to again. I hope to find some new leads tomorrow morning. Hopefully before it comes back and I still need to find out what "It" is. Day 4 of Research 2/10/14 I couldn't work yesterday; I had too much on my mind. “What waits for me out in the darkness on the night?” “What creature wants to take my life?” After pondering these questions along with many others; I remembered something. Something I had found out a long time ago. Fear brings strange things into our world; dangerous things. The entity I saw the other night. It was created by my own fear of what is truly out in the darkness. It is the darkness within my own heart trying to take over. I shall name this new entity “'The Darkness Within'”. I believe this strange entity can be made from the fear from any person’s heart. It may even be able to take the form of them as well. Leaving them to fight themselves; The Darkness Within could know everything about its victim and everything they will do; making it a difficult opponent to fight. “How can you fight the darkness with in your own heart?” There are a lot of questions that need to be answered and I’ll be the one to do it. Time: 12:58 pm A new Thought popped into my mind while thinking about The Darkness Within. If The Darkness Withinis the darkness within our hearts and the darkness being a part of the natural balance; “Would destroying The Darkness Within cause us to be destroyed ourselves along with it?” This changes everything now; I better gather more data so this doesn't end with my own destruction. Day 5 of Research 2/11/14 I noticed something strange today. While in school I noticed that many students had gone missing all of a sudden. “Could The Darkness Within be behind this?” What if they were all dragged into the darkness? I need to do something before it’s too late. I can’t let anyone else get hurt because of the darkness within my own heart. I am beginning to believe that it has been looking through my belongings for this journal and possibly my research files as well. It must be searching during the night while I sleep. “But what does it want with them?” Another question added to the long list of others. “What could this all mean?” Note found in my journal: I am the darkness within all hearts. I am the sorrow and hatred that rots the core of all humanity. I bring the pain and suffering that shows all the true reality all turn away from. I bring war, anger, sin, fear and hatred into the world to give it the end that I see fit. You call me The Darkness Within; which is a fitting title to the fitting end to all of you and engulf the world in the darkness I call home. You my Unlucky Researcher brought me here and so I will be the one who will take you out. Aren't you a “'Lucky'” one Mr.Researcher? You have helped give me the opportunity to end all things that reside in light and rule this world in everlasting darkness. It’s only a matter of time before everyone you care for will turn on you; all because of little old me. . . Or should I say “'You'”! I do believe since you helped me so much I might as well repay you by letting you see what you have created rule this world through my own eyes. I’ll make it easy for you. You shall be consumed by the darkness you brought upon this world. We shall be one and I will rule all, with you watching every second of it through my eyes. Thanks again. From The Darkness Within Time: 12:42 pm I finally see why it wanted my journal so badly. To leave me a message; it wanted to let me know what I have done. What I have brought upon this world I care for. I’m to blame for the people I care for suffering so much. I have to fix this! I have to make things right! It wants me; well it can come get me because it’s about to feel a whole new world of pain with its name on it. I must protect all that resides in the light and defend against the darkness. Even if it kills me, like it said. . .”I’m the one who brought it here!” so I’ll be the one to take it out! Final Day of Research 2/13/14 It has been two days since I found the note in my journal. I didn't expect it to happen so quickly, not like this. The Darkness Within . . . It’s going after the people I care about . . . My family. . . It’s making us all fight each other. Brother Vs brother, parent Vs child. It brought chaos and hatred into my home where it doesn't belong. The darkness tried to take over my body. . . My mind! But a beacon of light showed me the way out of the darkness. It was my own mother’s warm heart that saved me. She saved me from The Darkness Within. He’s gone; he’s finally gone from this world. It wanted to take me to be all powerful and rule this world. But its plans backfired. He’s back where he belongs. Deep within my own heart surrounded by light, and it’s all thanks to the people I care about. The people who give me strength . . . thanks Mom. . . But I don’t know if it will stay like this forever. If he could get to this world through the negative feeling in my heart; what will stop it from doing it again with someone else? Remember this. . . Everyone has someone who cares about them; to act as a guiding light. Cherish them always . . . Because you never know how long they will be there in the end. Category:Beings Category:Paranormal Category:Journal Entry Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Disappearences Category:Spin-Off Category:Cryptids